Brave Adventurer's Travels: Tokyo Mirage Sessions FE
by David Ishihara
Summary: The next stop for the Dimensional Heroes and Brave Adventurers is in Shibuya, where they reunite with Hope. In the wake of the ever-expanding entertainment industry, will they be able to unravel the scheme from behind the scenes?
1. Prologue: Reincarnation

The ships soared across the sky as they slowly approached Japan.

"So, we're going to the top idol capital of the world. So awesome." Rainbow said.

"Yeah. Makes me wish I was a singer." Sonata said.

"You were a singer." Odd said.

"Really? What happened?" Sonata said.

"You and your friends tried to enslave everyone before we stopped you." Zoro said.

"Yeah, remember? Flux kicked us to the streets after we went tone deaf." Aria said.

"Oh. Right. Guess I blocked that part out." Sonata said.

"Hey, Scott. Didn't you have a music background where you were from?" David asked.

"Yeah. I used to be the bassist in a rock band." Scott said. "That was when the whole 7 Evil Exes thing came into play. I left the band after they made a deal with Gideon."

"A shame. I bet they're doing alright." David said.

"Yeah. Neil is taking my place. He's got a lot of potential, so I know that he can fill in the Scott-shaped hole in the band." Scott said.

"But… Does anyone back home even know about what's been happening with you two?" Sheena asked.

"I don't think so." Ramona said. "In fact, they may even want to hear about it when we see them again. Not that they'll believe us."

"Yeah. Being a hero is fun but it's hard to send info like that back home or to get people to believe other worlds exist." Sunset said.

"Yet somehow the info always leaks out. How? No one really knows." Zinia said.

"Besides, you aren't the only one who used to be famous on their own world. I was a pretty big music sensation myself." Brook said.

"Right. You used to do concerts under the stage name Soul King." Jexi said.

"And I still do." Brook said.

"You know, this maybe a chance we're not seeing. A chance to make it big in Japan." Rainbow said.

"Always for the glory, huh?" Indigo asked.

"It's not just music, though. TV shows, theatre, movies, pretty much anything that captures an audience." Sectonia said.

"Although it might not be a bad idea to get our names on the big screen, I'm worried that we'll attract the wrong kind of attention." David said.

"He's right. It's not a bad idea to get back into the limelight." Odd said. "I haven't made another film since the one in Virbank. We can make a new one, Sonata."

"Cool! Let's do it!" Sonata said.

"Although, the Color Fighters are still after us for that master pick. We might end up letting them know we're here." Genis said.

"Actually, a lot of the master pick hunt hype is starting to die down now." Lemon said. "According to an anonymous blog, a lot of them are just finishing their jobs and headed back to the temple."

"And we only did 2 worlds. We're falling so far behind…" David said.

"True, but Rain Bow did say there was no time limit on these trials." Jexi said.

"And apparently the high masters have noticed some stragglers and are coming up with a solution that could speed things up." Lemon said.

"Chances are we're one of those stragglers. This'll be a doozy." Zelos said.

"Though, I can't exactly complain." David said. "We'll still need to be careful of our enemies."

"Keep an eye out for anyone willing to pick a fight with us. Got it." Lloyd said.

"Whatever happened to just going with the flow?" Jibanyan sighed. "Oh! We're here!"

"Yeah! Here we come, idol capital of the world!" Rarity said as the group ran out.

"Wow… This place is just as bustling as I imagined it!" David said, taking in the sights.

"It's breathtaking, isn't it? The most amazing city in Japan." Jexi said.

"Hey, look at this!" Dan said pointing to a poster of a girl in idol wear with green hair that some of the Dimensional Heroes recognized.

"No way. Tiki? She's here?" Ranma asked.

"You know her?" Colette asked.

"She's this girl from Ylisse that guards this tree. Funny, you'd think she'd be too lazy or sleepy to become an idol." Law said.

"Well, she looks like some sort of Vocaloid or something." David said. "I wonder if it's a side effect from traveling all the way here."

"Yeah. It's kind of interesting to see someone like her here." Lloyd said.

"She's the last one anyone would expect to be here. If anyone would have been an idol, I would have bet on Lucina or maybe Elise or Sakura." Rainbow said.

"Speaking of Lucina, it's been quite a while since she left the team." Nami said. "I wonder how she's doing right now."

"She said she would rejoin us when her business in Ylisse was over with. But it's been so long now." Linkle said.

"We just gotta have faith. Lucina will come back to us when she's good and ready." Rainbow said.

"Yeah. We should for right now just focus on who becomes famous...with me as your manager." Vector said.

"Why do I get the feeling we're in for something very taxing?" Sheena asked.

"It's very possible, girl. I got guys threatening to break my thumbs now." Vector whispered.

"Aaaaanyway. Did you guys hear the news?" David asked.

"I know what you're talking about." Scott said. "5 years ago, there was an incident in an opera theatre during a performance. They said that the stars and the entire audience disappeared without a trace. All except for one."

"Oh yeah. I remember this junk. And that's all it is. Just junk from the past." Vector said. "Now some of you girls get dressed in your best. There's an idol even in Daitama and one of you has got to get discovered."

"This is going to be so embarrasing…" Leia said.

"Wait, you still have that Idolmaster costume from before?" Jude asked.

"Yeah, but I prefer not to talk about it." Leia said.

"Maybe you'll be more comfortable if Sectonia was with you?" Zelos asked.

"Zelos, the outfit that Erika gave her is a priestess robe, probably resembling an RPG character. That's not something fit for a stage!" David said.

"Well, maybe it could be if we altered it a bit. Rarity?" Vector asked.

"Out of the question. Erika would've wanted her to have it like this." David said.

"And I thought Hope was one to flop." said a woman in a trench coat.

"Uh...do we…" Zinia said before they tilted their disguise open. "Viola!"

"Well, nice to see all of you too." Viola said.

"That's right. Your career took off after the disbanding." Rainbow said.

"Yes. I'm apparently the Dynamite Idol. Sorry about the disguise. I can't let paparazzi see me." Viola said.

"Fair point. So, what brings you here?" Scott asked.

"Well, I'm here doing some work. Also, I was hoping Hope would be here. I wanted to say thanks for the help he gave me during that short time." Viola said.

"Well, we kind of got split off from him after a certain incident." Jude said.

"Really? I got a text under his name that said he would be here." Viola said.

"Well, it doesn't seem like he's here yet. As far as concerned, you're pretty much early." Ming said.

"Isn't that his ship over there?" Lucy asked pointing to the parking lot across where the Beacon sat.

"Well, looks like the cavalry has arrived." David said.

"Good. I missed him. These journeys just aren't the same without him around." Pit said.

"I hear that. It's kind of been missing its sense of drive." David said.

"The force that keeps you moving no matter what. The one that always has the ideas and thoughts about certain things." Jexi said.

"Yep. He's got that and a whole lot more." David said. "I wonder if he's in Daitama already."

"Let's check it out and see if he is." Jexi said as the group headed off into the Daitama Observatory.

"A little weird to have an idol event in the observatory." Twilight said.

"Yeah, I thought it would be something a little more big-time." Scott said when he took notice of a young man with blue hair. "Um, excuse us."

"Huh? Yes?" he asked.

"Have you seen a guy come in here? He has some blue streaks, gloves, likes to come to conclusions early." Pinkie said.

"Yes, he passed by to the front with his friends." he said.

"Thanks." David said. "I'm David Ishihara. It's a pleasure to meet you." David said with a bow.

"Itsuki Aoi." he said before walking away.

"Seems like he was here waiting for someone." Scott said before seeing a ghoul behind Itsuki's reflection in the mirror. "Huh? What was that? I hope I'm not seeing things…"

"Scott, quit daydreaming. They're doing the idol interviews. This is so….Say what?" Jibanyan said as the group saw Titanica among the idols.

"Yep. Confirmation that they're here. Didn't expect Titanica of all people to come up." David said seeing a similar ghoul behind Scott's reflection. "What was that all about?" David asked as he moved to catch up to the others.

Meanwhile with the Hope Squad, further inside.

"Alice… can you tell me again why you wanna do this idol thing?" Zephyr asked.

"I was curious. Plus you guys are always telling me to get out there. Well this was the only thing I could think of." Titanica said.

"Well, we wish you the best of luck out there." Erica said.

"Yeah. Knock em dead out there." Gemini said.

"You'll do great." Hope said.

Titanica walked back out as the mc was interviewing the next girl.

"And now, Miss Tsubasa, what sort of idol do you want to be?" he asked.

"Well, I want to be...an idol that can make everyone happy." she said.

"Thats a great dream." Titanica complimented.

"And pray tell, what drove you to this sort of dream? We're all dying to know." the mc said.

"Well, 5 years ago, things happened and I got really depressed. Everyone trying to help me made me feel more like a burden. But I had a friend that would always talk to me and cheer me up. That cheered me up and I felt like I could smile again. That's why I want to help everyone smile like he did for me." Tsubasa said.

"Ah. And five years ago, your sister was taken during these mass disappearances. Thing is...we have her as a guest. But first...we'll have to settle things here." the mc said laughing as the area became distorted as phantom like entities were appearing all over and taking energy from people.

"Oh, that is no bueno." David said as he looked at the scene all around him.

"Hahaha! Get to it, lads! I want all of the Performa these humans got." he said.

"Jexi, David!" Hope said running over. "What's going on? And why did David speak Spanish?"

"Of everything that's going on, that's what you're concerned about?" David asked. "As for the first question, I'm afraid we know just as much as you do. My guess is, these ghoul things are sapping energy from people."

They heard screams as they saw the idols as well as Titanica and Tsubasa being dragged in.

"Don't let them go anywhere. They'll make fine vessels." the MC said before following them in.

"Tsubasa, hang on!" Itsuki said going in.

"H-hey, Itsuki!" Scott said, going after him.

"Don't be an idiot!" Jexi shouted as the others followed after.

After following them through, they found themselves in a strange technological world.

"What the heck? Weren't we just in the observatory?" Ciel asked.

"Just what the heck is going on here?" Lloyd asked.

"I don't see Itsuki, Scott, or Titanica. They must already be further ahead." Ramona said.

"Wait, there's Scott!" Rainbow said pointing to an unconscious Scott on the ground.

"Those things must have attacked him." Lacy said as they looked at the distance to see one of the idols being drained of energy before one of the creatures entered her and possessed her. She along with them sank into the ground and vanished.

"This place just gets weirder and weirder…" Ming said.

"We better find them before that happens to Titanica." Nana said.

David spotted some sort of building in the distance. "I think she's somewhere in there."

They ran towards the building where they were seeing several of these phantoms doing battle with a ghostly looking man with a familiar sword.

"That's Falchion. Isn't it? Wait, could that be...Chrom?" Erza said.

"But… Something's different." Hope said.

"Chrom! Over here buddy!" Rainbow said trying to get Chrom's attention.

"Huh? More humans trapped here? You need to go!" he said.

"It's okay. We can fight." David said.

"But what about them?" Sectonia asked, looking to Tsubasa and Titanica.

"I think their brave knight is already at work." Indigo said as Itsuki was grabbing a strange sphere from Tsubasa and used it on the phantom attacking her, transforming it into a woman in armor and wielding a javelin while at the same time, Titanica was breaking free on her own.

"Well, seems like Itsuki can hold his own after all." David said as more phantoms appear. "Oh great. There are more of them!"

"No worries. We can hold our own against these guys." Natsu said before they saw the phantoms ignoring them and go for Itsuki and Tsubasa. "Hey! What's the big deal?"

"Do you think those figures with them have something to do with it?" Sheena asked.

"Chrom without a doubt. He is the king of Ylisse after all." Rainbow said.

"And the girl...I recognise her from books from Chrom's world. That is Caeda, she's a princess from Talys and is a friend of the hero king, Marth." Robin said.

"They're just like Personas." Chopper said.

"In a way, it seems." David said.

"Carnage Form!" the two of them shouted as light consumed them before they stood in royal looking outfits with Itsuki wielding a rapier and Tsubasa holding the spear.

"Don't know how they're able to do that, but if it can help them fight, it doesn't matter." Ming said.

"Should we give em a hand?" Hope asked.

"Looks like they have it covered." Sonata said as the two of them along with Titanica quickly dispatched the phantoms before Itsuki and Tsubasa returned to normal with Chrom and Caeda coming out.

"Well, that was a thing." Zelos said.

"Huh? You guys? What are you all doing here?" Itsuki asked.

"We'd ask the same thing, but you guys seem to be alright." David said. "We found Scott unconscious, so we figured you wouldn't be far."

"Yeah. He stayed behind to fight off those phantoms after us." Itsuki said.

"I guess he didn't expect them all to gang up on him." Ramona said. "It's Lucas Lee all over again."

"Thank you. Because of this development we are able to return to these forms. I am Chrom but that is all I can remember." said the ghostly man.

"I see." David said. "Sorry guys, looks like you won't be able to catch up with him for a while."

"That's fine with me." Hope said.

"Speaking of you, where were you man?" Natsu asked. "How many worlds you got under the belt?"

"Worlds?" Itsuki asked.

"We'll explain later." David said, before looking to Tsubasa and Titanica. "How about you two? You seem to be doing alright, considering what happened."

"Yeah. I grew my arms larger to break out of the hold." Titanica said.

"I also have thanks for allowing me to take this form, Tsubasa. I am Caeda. I am sorry for scaring you." Caeda said.

"Its no problem. Thank you very much, Miss Caeda." Tsubasa said bowing.

"And you must be Tsubasa Oribe, sister of Ayaha Oribe." Jude said. "You were the sole survivor of that incident 5 years ago, right?"

"Yes… I was so scared because Ayaha and everyone else disappeared so suddenly." Tsubasa said.

"Jude, you shouldn't ask a young lady questions like that. Especially bad ones like that." Sanji said.

"It's alright. It's because of that I wanted to be an idol in the first place." Tsubasa said. "I figured if I did, I'd find out what happened to her."

"A good dream, but I think now is our time to run away and escape." Usopp said.

"Actually, Usopp is right about this. We have to find a way out of here." David said.

"That's easy enough. We can just go back the way we came." Zaveid said.

"Easy for you, maybe." David said. "Most of us can't fly or control the wind, so we can't reach that ledge we jumped off of."

Itsuki got a message. "It's from a friend of ours called Touma Agaki. He said to find some sort of big top."

"Shouldn't be hard to spot." Sectonia said.

"But… How does he know about this?" Jude asked.

"We'll probably get the story once we meet him, but for now, let's find that big top." David said.

The group ran through the strange area before they arrived at the big top like building. Inside of it was the mc.

"Huh? Hahahahaha! Not only did I find a vessel for Chrom but for Caeda as well." he laughed.

"He knows about Chrom and Caeda?" Teba asked.

"Not quite." Tapu Lele said. "He seems controlled by something."

"You don't stand a chance to old Garrick." the mc laughed.

"Garrick? He was that bandit we battled back in Ylisse." Jexi said.

"So, he's got a spectre with him, too?" Ming asked.

"So he's thinking we don't stand a chance to a weak bandit? Come on." Hope said.

"Oh...I haven't even changed yet." the MC said before his form changed. His head and hands stuck out on top of a giant suit of armor that wielded mike like sword as it banged its head before appearing battle ready. "Now I have."

"If it wasn't for that headbanging, I'd say he's pretty intimidating." David said.

"Yeah, this isn't gonna be that hard to topple him." Gajeel said.

"You said it." said a voice that is revealed to be a young man with red hair and a green jacket. "Sorry for the wait. I was just working on my entrance!"

"Touma! You're here!" Itsuki said with a smile.

"Uh...should we care who this guy is?" Ruby said.

"He was the guy who gave us the tip, remember?" David asked. "But we've got nothing to worry about. I know a hero when I see one."

"You must have an eye for talent. Well, you'd best wait until I show you this!" Touma said. "Carnage Form!"

Touma changed into a red outfit with a long spear.

"Thanks again for this power, Cain!" Touma said. "Its cool."

"Cain...he was one of Marth's knights." Robin said.

"Looks like a lot of Marth's friends are joining in." David said. "Alright then. Shall we?"

"Yes, we shall." Touma said.

"Yeah! Let's do this!" Indigo said getting into her Guts Armor as she delivered a punch on Garrick as he slid across the floor and into the wall.

"What the hell? Who are you freaks?" he said.

"You're better off not knowing." David said as he shot Garrick multiple times. "Other than the guys taking you down."

"Let's finish him." Yang said as the group ganged up on Garrick before defeating him. He fell to the ground as his armor faded leaving the MC unconscious.

"Looks like we did an exorcism or something. But now we gotta get outta here." Sonic said.

"Yep." David said. "But...is he going to be okay?"

"He'll be fine." Sectonia said. "In fact, he probably won't remember any of this."

The group soon found the entrance they came into as they reappeared back in the observatory.

"Whew. Man am I beat." Itsuki said.

"So, I take it the mission was a success?" said a woman approaching.

"Yeah, but I had to ask Kiria for help." Touma said. "Oh, these are my friends Itsuki and Tsubasa. And...others."

"Charmed. My name is Maiko Shimazaki." she said.

"Maiko...Shimazaki? Wait, I know you. You're the president of Fortuna Entertainment." Vector said.

"Yes. But hidden from the public, I conduct investigations into events such as these that involve Mirages." she said.

"Mirages?" Itsuki asked.

"Chrom, Caeda and Cain. Even that Garrick guy. They're beings that have transversed into our modern world through the idolsphere, what we were just in. They are Mirages, making us Mirage Masters." Touma said.

"Apparently, these mirages are beings from another world who fought countless battle and losing parts of their original selves. They somehow seem to reign as heroes where they come from." Maiko said.

"You don't know the half of it." Cana said.

"So you can assume the forms of these mirages?" Hope asked.

"Yeah but only in the Idolsphere." Touma said.

"And this… this is the Idolsphere?" Continella asked.

"That place we were just in? Absolutely. Now we're back." Touma said.

"I must admit, I wasn't expecting to run into two mirage masters and those who can fight without them. So, I'd like to ask you to work with us." Maiko said.

"Okay. We'll do it." Itsuki said.

"Yes. We'll become Mirage Masters." Tsubasa said.

"And of course, we'll be glad to help." Jexi said.

"Perfect. Well then, Touma, I'd like you to take these people to our secret base." Maiko said.

"A secret base? Awesome!" Luffy said.

"Base is actually stretching it a bit." Touma said. "But you'll see soon enough."

* * *

A/N: Inspired by Jexi the Hunter and Hope the Victor


	2. Chapter 1: A Star is Born

The groups soon arrived inside of the office of Fortuna Entertainment as they looked around in awe.

"Ah. Smell that? The smell of idols, entertainment...and cold hard cash." Vector said.

"Of course your ideals would be on money." Espio said.

"Hey, money is the most needed thing in the world. It pays for food, clothes...and paying off debts to pissed off mafia men." Vector said.

"I don't even want to know about that last one." Sheena said.

"You're probably in better legal shape if you don't." Vector said.

"Hard to believe it. We're standing in the same room all idols have stood in before becoming famous." Rarity said.

"Yep. Seems monumental." David said looking at posters of the latest hit songs, shows, and movies.

"And pretty soon, some of you guys will be standing with them as real stars." Viola said.

"Yeah. We're gonna be real stars." Sonata said.

"Although, we might need some proper training for that to happen." Ming said.

"Ugh, you adventurer guys always gotta put a damper on the mood. You just gotta go with it." Natsu said.

"We're just stating facts, dude." David said.

"Speaking of which, I've heard there's a Kurono/Tsurugi joint concert coming up." Scott said. "It might be a good opportunity to convey in different styles."

"Oh, the best part hasn't even been shown yet." Touma said opening the blue door on the other side revealing a grass floor and a large tree.

"What...is this place?" Maka asked.

"The Bloom Palace. It's a place for Mirage Masters." Touma said.

"This place...there is something about it that makes me feel nostalgic." Chrom said appearing as did Caeda.

"Yes. For me as well. I wonder why that is." Caeda said.

"Caeda! Where have you been?" Tsubasa asked.

"She's been with you all this time. Same with Chrom and Itsuki. You just couldn't see them outside the Idolsphere." Touma said.

"Ah, that makes sense." David said. "After all, they cannot be seen in the real world."

"We kinda already figured that one out, Dave." Rainbow said.

"Again, stating facts." David said.

"Hey! You here, Tiki!" Touma shouted.

Sitting on the stone slate was the familiar green haired girl herself. "Oh! Touma!" she said coming over to them.

"Let's see. Green hair, dragon motif, sleeps and lazes about a lot under a tree. Yep. This is definitely Tiki." Jexi said.

"Wait, do you...know me?" Tiki asked.

"Well we have met before more than once. But, you don't remember us, do you?" Jexi asked.

"No, but I wish I did. For some reason, all Mirages have lost their memories of who they were before arriving in this age." Tiki said.

"That explains why Chrom didn't recognize us." Robin said.

"There must be something going on… This wouldn't happen naturally." David said before spotting a woman behind a pillar. "Um… How long has she been staring at us?"

"Since we got here, I'm guessing." Ramona said.

"Hey, you can come out. We won't hurt you." Hope said to the woman behind the pillar.

"So, you all finally came. It's been a long time." she said walking out as the group looked. She had long blue hair and royal clothing and wielding a sword.

"No way! Lucina!" Rainbow said charging at her.

"Yeah. Missed you too." Lucina said.

"I don't believe it. How did you…" Linkle began.

"Believe me, I wanted to rejoin for some time now. But things got in the way." Lucina said.

"I know how that feels." Hope said. "So, you've been hearing about the Trials?"

"The what? I wouldn't know about that. I haven't left this room for six months now." Lucina said.

"Lucina...how did you get here?" Erza asked.

"Well...I was patrolling Ylisse because of rumors of Risen sightings. But there were no Risen, only strange Phantoms that roamed the lands." Lucina said. "They were grabbing warriors, including my father. And taking them to strange pillars of light. When I saw the same was about to befall Tiki, I rushed in to save her. When I woke up, I was in this modern city and was found by this company."

"Hmm." Rainbow said poking Lucina.

"What are you doing?" Lucina asked.

"Just wanted to check something. She's not a Mirage." Rainbow said.

"Kind of figured that from her story." David said. "Anyway, Lucina, do you know what's been going on recently?"

"I'm afraid I know about as much as you sadly." Lucina said. "All I have been doing was training."

"I see. Forgive me for asking." David said.

"Just a question here, we can't use mirages, can we?" Rainbow asked.

"I don't think we can...at least not right now." Sectonia said.

"Yeah. It probably would've been the case if I hadn't gotten myself knocked out back there." Scott said.

"We don't need mirages. We've done fine without them so far, so they shouldn't make a difference." Celti said.

"I suppose." David said. "I'm pretty sure only a few of us would have the aptitude for it, anyway."

"None of us need it. Now, when do we get to the fun idol stuff?" Rainbow asked.

"Tomorrow. You all can just go home and rest. There will be a studio ready in Shibuya for all of you." Touma said.

"Alright." David said. "Oh, and...thanks for helping us out back there."

"Don't mention it. Just doing what any hero would." Touma said.

The groups were soon leaving and headed back to their ships before they saw a familiar blind musician.

"Well, never took you guys as entertainers." Noise said.

"Noise!" Celti said.

"Why the heck is she here?" Brook asked.

"I'm a contracted performer for Fortuna Entertainment. Same with the rest of the Rhythm Knights." Noise said.

"Somehow, I'm not surprised." David said.

"Wait, does that mean you've pretty much completed 10 worlds?" Lloyd asked.

"Oh hell yeah. Now, I'm just kicking back and rocking it out till I can blow you three fighters off the stage." Noise said.

"Well, it's going to take a while. We're not even halfway done." Zelos said.

"Oh that won't matter for long, not with the plan they got for stragglers." Noise said.

"I think we heard about that before we got here. There weren't a lot of details about it, though." Regal said.

"Because they were still being panned out. In a week, they'll introduce a new way to earn points: Team Tourney Battles." Noise said.

"Well, that was out of the blue." David said as he and Leia got their notepads.

"Basically, if a pick has five or more allies, they can challenge another pick with around the same number to a fight, both groups using points are bargaining chips. Winner takes the loser's points." Noise explained.

"Sounds kind of risky." Genis said.

"As are other kinds of gambling. It's meant to be risky." Scott said.

"Course you don't have to bet all your points, just the amount that's still needed for the opposite team." Noise said. "But if you get challenged to a fight and you refuse, you're automatically disqualified from the trials. A way to make sure you still have the same drive as when you left."

"We do. We've just been kept busy." David said. "Plus, we all have a long day tomorrow."

"Yeah. Keep telling yourself that." Noise said heading inside.

"Don't let her get to ya. Let's just get through tomorrow." Jexi said as they returned to their ships.

"Ditto." Scott said.

The next day, while Itsuki, Tsubasa, Sonata, Rarity, Titanica and Sunny were in Idol training, the rest of the group doing their own thing as Jexi, David and Hope were in Shibuya.

"So, I can only guess things are going quicker for you than they are for us, Hope." Jexi said.

"Hmm. Let's see. Battled Snagem, escorted girls, defeated evil villagers, battled Skyler and even found a legend in nature." Hope said.

"That's five. So, this is stop six for you." Jexi said.

"Yeah. Just four more after this one and I am done." Hope said. "But, hearing about that tourney thing yesterday makes me think...there is a faster way to finish."

"What would that be?" Jexi asked.

"If I were to fight against a pick with more allies, I can take their points and be done with it." Hope said.

"So, I wasn't the only one having the same thought." Jexi said.

"Sometimes, we just can't seem to stop thinking the same thing." Hope said. "Drake's been up my butt lately, so i wanna pay him a visit."

"Too bad you won't. Cause I'm battling Drake." Jexi said. "And Raz is under him. David, I'm sure you want payback against him."

"Yeah. I mean, I technically won by default because he gave up, but yeah… After what he said about Masakado, we have a bit of a score to settle." David said. "But I don't pick up some new techniques, he's going to wipe the floor with me. Nothing I used had any effect last time."

"Cause last time you were also fighting Asmodeus. He's not a normal demon, he's a demon king so it makes sense he wouldn't share the same weaknesses as most demons." Jexi said. "But be that as it may, Raz holds his own pretty good too."

"Plus Raz isn't the only one we gotta worry about. Blade and Drake are the top ones we gotta look out for." Hope said.

"But with the rate they're going, wouldn't they have 10 points already?" David asked.

"But Drake is a dragon man and has a strong sense of pride. He won't turn down a fight even if it risks his early completion." Jexi said.

David was in thought before he snapped back to reality. "Sorry. I was just thinking about Ryuji for a moment. Although, at that point, he did say he'd form a hero team of his own, so it had me wondering."

"Yeah. It's possible he predicted himself being selected and scouted those being picked to become his teammates." Jexi said.

"I suppose so." David said. "I have a feeling this lineup is about more than just eliminating the competition." 

"Yes. Plus, even if one of us do fight Drake...can we stand against his new move? The one that beat Ryuji." Jexi said.

"Well, a normal person wouldn't." David said. "That attack was insane. I really thought he killed him for a minute."

"An Elite Art. A move that goes past secret. And it just absorbed your attacks and added to its power, so fighting against it isn't an option." Jexi said. "Best would be to withstand or evade."

"Yeah...seems like a tall order there." Hope said.

"But...I'll still go for it. After we're done on this world...I'm challenging Drake." Jexi said.

"Alone? Don't you want me to help?" Hope asked.

"To the tourney thing." Jexi said.

"Oh right right." Hope said.

"But the question is, who will handle the others?" David asked. "I guess it's only a matter of a test of wills."

"Especially considering we don't know who else is on it." Jexi said before they saw darkness swirling above the square in Shibuya. "That cannot be good."

"No mistaking it. An enemy Mirage!" David said.

The three of them charged towards the area where they saw a large mirage appearing as a woman with bird like wings and a horse lower half.

"Wait, that face. That's Aversa! That woman who fought under Gangrel." Jexi said.

"And from I've been getting, she's been manipulating Ayaha since she disappeared. This became very personal for Tsubasa." David said.

"Wow. How very accurate and...surprisingly predicted before we saw the whole thing." Jexi said. "Point is, she was an enemy then and one now."

"That goes without saying." David said.

"If I remember correctly, she's a spear user, so those with swords won't last long." Hope said.

"Guess I'm best sitting this one out." David said.

"You know what beats spears in the fire emblem weapon triangle? Axes." Rainbow said before patting Presea's back. "You got this, Presea!"

"Yeah. Go help Tsubasa and bring her sister back." David said.

"Leave it to me." Presea said before stepping forward.

"Wait, be careful. Aversa was a Pegasus Knight as she is now. She'll be constantly flying." Jexi said.

"That'll be a problem. Presea doesn't have a lot of midair attacks." David said.

"Anyone a good battler in the air?" Hope asked.

"There's Sectonia, but she has swords as well." Zelos said.

"And lightning magic. That should at least be effective against her." Genis said.

"Hang on!" Hope said. "Pegasus Knights are weak to bow attacks."

"I'm on it." Teba said pulling his bow as he fired a Shock Arrow that brought Aversa down to the ground.

"She's down! Bring the Ax Down, Presea!" Rainbow said.

"This...is the end!" Presea said as she swings her axe at Aversa, causing an explosion which sends the axe to the air and she grabs it. Presea flips as she swings her axe on the ground in front of Aversa, causing a larger explosion. "Crimson Devastation!" When the attack was over, Presea clasped a hand to her heart. "There's no way to turn back time…"

K.O!

The Crowd in the idolsphere cheered for another excellent performance.

"Got any victory quotes here Presea? You stole the show." Hope said.

"Enemy defeated." Presea said.

"Presea, no one can stand against your axe!" Lloyd said.

"Uh… Thank you!" Presea said in a shy tone.

"With that...Aversa is gone once more and the people are free." Jexi said as the skies above them cleared up.

"Yep. Looks like things are looking up." David said.

"And ain't that a pretty sight." Zaveid said pointing to Tsubasa as she was hugging her own sister in an embrace.

"We'd best give these two some time to catch up." Vera said.

"Yeah. She's been waiting a long time for this." Nami said.

The next day…

"Well, yesterday was very crazy, wasn't it?" Lucy said.

"No doubt about that." Sectonia said.

"Still, fighting Aversa brings us back to our days of fighting in Ylisse." Rainbow said.

"Yes. Us against Plegia and the Demon Lords." Luffy said.

"It was around the time I first met the Dimensional Heroes." Hope said.

"Yeah. Those Demon Lords were a mess around the worlds, but they're all gone now." Jexi said.

"Hey, I heard Ayaha started working here now. As a secretary." Sonata said.

"I think things are gonna get only more interesting from here on out as we train." Rarity said.

"You got that right." Ramona said.

"It's only just gotten started." Leia said.

"Now, let's get on this gravy train and continue your path to idolhood...with 50% for me." Vector said.

* * *

A/N: Inspired by Jexi the Hunter and Hope the Victor


	3. Chapter 2: Head over Heels For Her

We open to the Fortuna office as Hope and David were walking in with Celti and Sectonia but the one in the office was Noise.

"Oh, morning kiddos. Has the last couple of days been treating ya good?" Noise asked.

"Very much. Thanks for asking." David said. "Where's Maiko?"

"Don't know. She hasn't come in yet all day. Which is pretty strange. She's never normally this late." Noise said.

"Maybe she got held up by something." David said.

"Probably. There was that photographer who came in her earlier. Of course I wanted a photo op but he ignored me. Said that blind girls don't go well with pictures. I mean, I could just close my eyes and pose with my guitar. I mean, how hard is that?" Noise said.

"Maybe he had some sort of past with Maiko and just wanted to do it for old times sake." Sectonia said.

"Somehow, I don't think it's as simple as that." David said.

"Nah. This guy does model pics. Though I guess he's going belly up." Noise said.

"What do you mean?" Celti asked.

"All the models he normally takes pictures of, they go missing." Noise said.

"Seriously? Should we be worried?" David asked.

"It sounds like another Idolsphere case." Sectonia said.

"Hmm. Yeah, now that you mention it, maybe it is one of those things. I'll call Kiria and see if we can find one." Noise said.

"But why would he go after the boss like that?" Celti wondered.

"Probably cause the boss lady used to be an idol when his career was starting." Noise said. "Probably wants to relive his glory days. Know how that feels." she said before her phone buzzed. "We got a hit. Kiria found it."

"Great! Let's get going!" Hope said as the five of them ran out before meeting a woman with long black hair in Shibuya.

"Yo! Kiria! We ready to do this thing?" Noise asked.

"Yes. I can definitely feel someone possessed by a Mirage inside." Kiria said.

"Probably that photographer that was with Maiko." David said.

"In that case, we'll need to hurry." Sectonia said.

"Yeah. We better get going. I'm all revved up and ready for action." Noise said.

"You're coming too?" Hope asked.

"That woman is the one who gave me my start in the music world. No way I'm gonna abandon her." Noise said.

"Guess we shouldn't be surprised." David said.

"Noise, I don't think we ever heard the full story on you." Hope said.

"We can talk as we look for her." Noise said. "As you know, I'm blind. Been blind since the day I was born, but for some reason, I could seen things through sound. I wasn't a burden, but my parents thought I was. I was left on the streets begging for money. But, it was on those streets I discovered my talents with a guitar. I eventually got Maiko's attention and she signed me on. I played concerts and shows for lots of different worlds and eventually got the master's attention. He knew about my gifts and knew I was no burden but someone who had a talent and a voice to share. So in my spare time, he trained me in the Sound Style. After that, I started up the Rhythm Knights Guild and here I am today."

"Well, Vector's keen on the whole idol thing, so maybe you can help us with a few tracks while we're here." David said.

"Hmm. I dunno. I'll think about it." Noise said.

"I'm sure we've got time." David said. "But for now, let's get in there and save Maiko."

"The person the Mirage is possessing is a photographer, so we better make some good poses." Sectonia said.

"Ugh. You guys are overthinking this." Noise said before raising an arm. "Sonic Wave!" she shouted attacking the back at monsters that were coming at them with a sound wave. "More coming from the side."

"I have this! Tharja, Carnage Form!" Kiria said as woman in dark purple appeared and merged with her. She now had an eyepatch over one eye and fur as well as a staff. "Begone!" she shouted waving it as lightning struck them down.

"Ah, Tharja. I remember her. While we were working with the shepherds, she always tried to curse us or use us for some of her projects." Hope said.

"That...doesn't sound refreshing." David said.

"Yeah. Join the club." Hope said.

"Uh...guys." Celti said pointing to a wall of pictures of different women.

"These women, they're all the models that have gone missing." Kiria said.

"There can't be a coincidence. We're in the right place." Sectonia said.

"Tell me about it. This room looks like one big photo album." David said.

"Guys! Look ahead!" Celti said pointing ahead as they saw the photographer and a restrained Maiko in the middle of a photoshoot as a large man in royal like clothing and no eyes showing was behind the photographer as he laughed.

"That's right. Capture those memories, relive them. That's what I, Gangrel, command of you." the Mirage said laughing.

"Gangrel? I think I heard of him. Wasn't he the king of some country?" Noise said.

"Yeah, Plegia." Hope said. "The Mad King has made a come back. The war is over Gangrel! You lost! I distinctly remember Lucemon reducing you to dust!" Hope said.

"Huh? What are you talking about? I never met anyone of that name. But ruling a country sounds exactly like me." Gangrel said.

"Of course he'd say that." Sectonia said.

"Guess he doesn't remember that much, Jexi." Hope said.

"Uh, Hope… It's just us." David said.

"Oh right. We only came with the six of us." Hope said.

"Look, you can tell him later...after we put him back in the dirt!" Noise said before playing a riff.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." David said. "Checking for weaknesses…" David said with a screen coming up. "It says here that he's weak to spear and ice attacks. Hope, you're on the frontlines. The rest of us will support you with magic."

"Spear and Ice Attacks, huh?" Hope said getting the lightscale trident. "Let's see if all that training from Alisha paid off."

Gangrel then rose a hand and slammed it on the ground as out of the pictures came the models. "Shield me!" he ordered as they formed a wall.

"Typical Gangrel. Always risking others for his survival." Hope said.

"Well, he might have a human shield of people. But, there is something he can't block. And that is sound." Noise said. "Sonic Wave!" she shouted unleashing a sound wave as the models guarding him broke formation and covered their ears.

"An opening! Let's get him!" David said.

"Weaken him...I wanna make him pay with an attack I've been saving." Noise said.

"Alrighty. Let's go, everyone!" David said.

"Thankfully, it's a nice calm spring." Celti said. "Plant Havoc!" she shouted as vines rose from the ground as they tied down Gangrel's arms.

"Now, for something fresh." Sectonia said as flowers start to bloom on Celti's vines. "Pollination Fangs!" Sectonia called as pollen sprayed out at Gangrel.

"Here it comes!" Hope shouted hitting Gangrel several times with his trident as David hit him with Ice Needles.

"Now….time for the real show, ladies and gents." Noise said playing a rift as the light went out in the idol sphere. A single spot light shined on Gangrel before an entire stage lit up before him as Noise stood on it.

"Is everyone ready to rock?" Noise asked.

"Everyone get back! This is gonna be loud!" Hope said covering his ears.

"Uh...yeah?" Gangrel said confused.

"I can't hear you!" Noise said.

"Hope you've got earplugs, Gangrel." David said.

"Yeah!" Gangrel said still confused.

"Here it comes! Ultimate Color Fighting Secret Art!" Noise said as she began playing as waves of musical scores and songs were actually seen travelling the air before they all went at Gangrel. "Rocker's Fantasia!" she shouted as they all hit Gangrel before an explosion followed as he vanished. "Sorry...but no encore. Now goodnight everybody!" Noise said.

"Now that's what I call a head banger." David said as the group headed towards Maiko. "Boss."

"Well...looks like Noise pulled off a pretty nice sound." Maiko said smiling as she awoke.

"Thought that would wake you up." Sectonia said. "Anyway, are you alright? You're not hurt anywhere?"

"I'm fine. Now, can we head back? I'd like to get back to work." Maiko said.

"Sure." David said with a smile.

Noise was smiling at this before being conflicted a bit.

The next day, Hope, Jexi and David had gotten into the office with their teams as Noise sat at the desk.

"Okay, so why did you…" Jexi began before three documents were presented. "What are these?"

"Alliance contracts. They state that the Rhythm Knights are your allies and will come to your rescue whenever you need help." Noise said.

"Not that we're complaining, but what brought this on?" David asked.

"Seeing you guys fight Gangrel the other day made me realize something. I may be a solo act, but solo acts will always need some help like roadies, sound equipment managers and talent agents. I wanna help you if you guys ever get in a tight spot. All you gotta do is call out." Noise said.

"Looking forward to it." David said as he signed his document.

"Same with me. You bet this during Furious Universe, but I wasn't going to accept before people deserve some freedom. But, I sign this as a way for us to be friends with you guys and have you help whenever we need it." Jexi said signing his.

"Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt." Hope said signing his.

"Its settled. The Rhythm Knights will come to save you whenever you guys need us to come." Noise said.

As the four of them shook hands, they heard the door open as in walked a young blond haired girl. "Hello, I'm looking for Miss Maiko." she said.

"She's not in yet but I'll help you. Who are you?" Noise asked.

"My name is Eleonora Yumizuru. I want to sign onto Fortuna." she said.

* * *

A/N: Inspired by Jexi the Hunter and Hope the Victor


	4. Chapter 3: The Next Generation

We open to the Bloom Palace as a sparring archery match between Vera and Eleonora, who was now dressed in a green dress and wielding a bow and arrow. Both of them fired a bow at the target as Teba judged.

"Eleonora's was closer to the bullseye. Match goes to her." Teba said.

"Looks like I still need a lot more training." Vera said.

"Don't beat yourself up about it, Vera." David said.

"He's right. You've shown a lot of improvement since Hyrule." Teba said. "You're close to being a Rito archer."

"Acknowledged, Teba." Vera said.

"Still, I couldn't believe how good Ellie is with a bow." Leia said. "She must've practiced a whole lot."

"It's actually all thanks to me." said a male mirage that was dressed as an archer. "All for milady."

"Not now, Virion." Eleonora said.

"Virion? I remember him. He was that archer that hit on girls." Lucy said.

"Let's me guess, another one like Zelos and Vashyron?" David asked.

"Not necessarily." Gray said. "While he does flirt with them like Zelos, he was at least gentlemanly about it."

"But it is nice to see him once again." Nami said.

"Yeah. We…" Odd said before his phone rang. "Oh, hang on. Hello? Hey, Sonata! What? Okay, we'll be down there right away!" he said hanging up. "That was Sonata and the girls. Apparently somethings going down at the TV studio."

"That's our cue, then." David said. "Ellie, we'll all be counting on you."

"Let's see how your skills work on the field." Teba said.

"Yeah. Archers...and a sword guy, to the rescue." Odd said.

The group hurried to the TV Studio where they saw Sonata with a girl in a kimono.

"Sonata! Mamori! What happened? Where's the mirage?" Odd asked.

"Uh...somewhere….down there." Sonata said pointing down a long passage with cherry blossom trees beside it.

"While I'm kind of concerned for Barry Goodman, I...gotta say, I like the scenery." David said.

"That's right. Barry used to be a Mirage Master in the past, but was separated from him after a devastating loss." Vera said.

"And now his partner has gone and corrupted him, right?" David asked. "Yeesh… That's quite the reunion."

"Some reunions are meant to be broken." Teba said. "Especially by arrows."

"Yeah, let's go find him before he does something all of us will regret." Odd said.

"Can't argue with that." David said. "Hang on, Barry… We'll save you, no matter what!"

"Yeah. We'll save you because you're….uh….how does he help us?" Sonata asked.

"You can't even remember the guy who gives you idol training everyday? Geez." Gray said.

They continued down the path passing old japanese style houses before they saw a large man standing there looking like some sort of berserker as a large figure in armor wielded axe blades on its wrists as they laid waste to the area.

"Okay. The mirage with him is Draug, a knight from Archanea who aided the Hero King Marth during his journeys." Vera said.

"So how is he an enemy?" Leia asked.

"My guess is that the mastermind behind these attacks got a hold of him." David said.

"Then we'll just have to snap him free from their control." Sonata said.

"Way ahead of you." Teba said drawing his bow and hitting him with a Fire Arrow as it growled and turned attention to them.

"Well, we're able to get his attention." Odd said.

"That's only the first step." David said. "Now, we just have to bring him to his senses."

"Draug is one of Marth's companions, so it won't be easy." Leia said.

"Plus, knights aren't exactly the kind of people who go down easily, but we can at least try." Rainbow said as they charged into battle.

The group clashed against Draug as he put up a strong guard against their attacks as they hammered away at him.

"This guy's like an iron wall… None of our attacks have any effect on him." David said.

"Actually, we are. Just not a big one." Leia said.

"Vera, you normally excel at analyzing enemies. Does he have a weakness we're not seeing?" Teba asked.

"Unfortunately, his only weaknesses are sword and curse attacks." Vera said. "Curse attacks are essentially dark magic."

"Curse attacks… The problem is we don't have any…" David said.

"But you do have a sword." Odd pointed out.

"So it seems." David said. "Cover me!" David said as he clashes with Draug.

"We're on it." Odd said firing laser arrows as Teba supported him with his own arrows.

"Get ready… Diamondsplitter!" David said as he deals heavy blows on Draug.

Draug was kneeling down to the ground as he tried to fight back.

"That's a knight for ya. They never know when to quit." Gemini said.

"Wait!" a voice called out as Mamori was running towards them.

"Mamori, it's dangerous. Please get back." Sonata said.

"But...he's in a lot of pain." Mamori said as a light was shining from her.

"Perfoma...maybe...yes! Guys! We don't have to kill Draug." Odd said. "Have Mamori be his new master."

"Can that even be possible?" David asked.

"David's right. Even if it is possible, we don't know how the process works." Sonata said.

"But we just need to put faith in Mamori. She's got this." Leia said.

"So...here goes." Mamori said as Itsuki got the sphere of Perfoma and put it against Draug as his form changed as his armor became a lighter color and he was looking more heroic as he wielded the blades in his hands now.

"Looks like it worked." David said.

"Is it even possible to have two carnage forms?" Erica asked.

"Uh...Draug went to Mamori. And you call me slow." Sonata said

"I promise to be a good master to Mr. Draug." Mamori said.

"Indeed. I will live to protect my new master with my life." Draug said.

"Well, welcome to the team, you guys." David said.

"Thank you, everyone." Mamori said.

"Well, glad all of that is settled, but it seems like these mirage attacks always go for places that are involved with entertainment." Jexi said.

"Yeah. The observatory's contest, the city square, Shibuya, now the TV Studio. Maybe we can use this info to try and figure out where the next attack will happen." Twilight said.

"If only it were that simple." David said. "It always seems to occur with big ongoing projects."

"So, we just look at the calendar and see where the next sort of event's gonna happen." Vector said.

"Well, are we glad that came up." Sectonia said, taking out a script.

"What's this? A script for an upcoming movie?" David asked.

"Oh yeah. I remember that. There's a new movie coming up and they're gonna be holding auditions for it." Odd said.

"Yeah. The auditions and rehearsals are going to be done in Daitou studio." Rarity said.

"And that's where we'll find the next Mirage." Scott said.

"Most likely. However, the director, Kuen Tarachino, is very strict, and demands no less than perfection. If we're gonna get roles in the movie just to get close to the Mirage, then failure is not an option." Sectonia said. 

"Who exactly is good enough to fit that guy's perfect standards?" Hope asked.

"Oh I have the perfect one. The only one who's ever been in a hit movie." Odd said pointing to Sonata.

"Yeah. So...where is she?" Sonata asked.

"He's talking about you." Gray whispered.

"Oh. Yay!" Sonata cheered.

"We could throw in a few more, just to be safe, but we'll probably just be cast as extras." Presea said.

"Even as an extra, it's still important to pay attention to the scene that you're in." Raine said.

"Please. How do you think she got to where she is? I had her practice every sort of role in cinema before becoming the star. Gotta start from the bottom to go to the top." Odd said.

"So Sonata's gonna get us close to the Mirage. We're counting on you, Sonata." Hope said.

"Yep. I'm gonna do my best!" Sonata said marching out.

"Uh...auditions are next week." Zinia said as Sonata came back.

"I'm gonna do my best….next week!" Sonata said.

"Martel save us all…" Genis said.

"We should probably work on it too, just in case things go south." David said.

"Whether or not we'll be needed, one thing's for sure." Zelos said. "We're in for a rough week."

"Sonata's gonna be fine." Jexi said. "Just have a little faith."

* * *

A/N: Inspired by Jexi the Hunter and Hope the Victor


	5. Chapter 4: The Audition

A week had gone by as most of Jexi and Hope's team were prepping Sonata.

"Okay. Hair?" Odd asked.

"Brushed and styled." Lucy said.

"Okay. Outfit?" Odd asked.

"Ready to blow the director away." Rarity said.

"Check. Now, your voice." Odd said.

"Why I don't know what you mean, my wonderful director." Sonata said in an elegant voice.

"Perfect. You're ready." Odd said.

"Yippie!" Sonata said. "I mean...quite."

"Wow. You really did do good work with her." Yumi said.

"Thank you." Odd said. "She is my number one."

"And her voice, even her singing voice is better. What did you do?" Aria asked.

"Oh that. Let's just say there are a lot of good and expensive vocal coaches in the movie business." Odd said.

"Well, let's head down to that studio and see those acting chops in action." Lacy said.

"Knock that perfectionist dead." Hope said.

"Geez. I don't wanna kill him." Sonata said.

"Figuratively speaking, of course." Hope said.

The group soon arrived to the studio as they opened the doors.

"Okay! Here's Tokyo's newest...wha?" Odd said before they saw people had passed out as the director stood there with a dark aura around him.

"Looks like we caught you all at a bad time." Dan said as the director entered the idolsphere.

"He's possessed by a Mirage. We need to go after him." Noise said.

David and his group came out of the set as the commotion subsided.

"Just as we thought. An enemy Mirage has attacked this place." David said.

"Well, then I guess we know what we gotta do." Zoro said.

"Yeah. Send him back to whatever rock he crawled out from." Ming said.

"Yeah, that's pretty much how we spend our time." Hope said.

"Look. Let's just follow him inside and beat the Mirage possessing him." Natsu said as they all ran into the idolsphere going through several studios before seeing a large mechanical body with a computerized face with red lines.

"Wait, that thing...I think that's Excellus." Robin said.

"Yeah. That guy was a real pain in the neck." Sanji said.

"How so?" David asked.

"He used to serve as a tactician to this warlord who was trying to conquer Valm before we stopped them." Pit said.

"But he was manipulating everyone around him for his own desires. I doubt it's any different this time." Ulrich said.

"Hold on… I sense...another presence." David said as a young man in purple with a white streak on his hair appears by Excellus' side.

"Who is that?" Rainbow asked.

"Yashiro Tsurugi. A male idol, and apparently one of the lead actors in the movie." Sectonia said.

"Him allying with Excellus doesn't seem good…" Hope said.

"Let's go, Navarre!" he said before a Mirage with a long sword appeared by his side before merging with Yashiro as he wore a red visor and bandage like armor all over his body.

"Navarre! Yes I know of this person. A mercenary before being charmed by Caeda and joined Marth's side as his ally." Robin said.

"So of course he's going to be an enemy here." Usopp said.

"Hmm…" Sectonia thought as she looked to Excellus.

"What's up, Sectonia?" David asked.

"I wonder… If it's true that Excellus takes advantage of everyone around him, then I have this theory about his strategy." Sectonia said. "For now, just focus your attacks on Yashiro."

"We're on it!" Gemini said as she and Zoro charged at Yashiro attacking him as he was receiving moderate damage while blocking a few times.

"Cut! This will not do. I demand a retake!" Excellus said as the word 'retake' appeared on his face as Yashiro was healed back to normal.

"Excellus just healed him. What are we supposed to get out of this?" Nami asked.

"Wait… I can sense his energy… It's been weakened!" David said.

"So Excellus sacrifices his own energy to heal Yashiro." Jude said.

"That's right." Sectonia said. "And if we whittle him down just enough, we can take him down with one strike."

"I see... Now I get why you had us focus on Yashiro." Nagito said.

"Agreed. It's pretty clever." Vera said. "However, Excellus' weakness and tactics will change as his energy levels drop. We'd best fight with caution."

"That might be hard considering his little bodyguard is keeping us on edge." Rainbow said as Yashiro was back on the attack.

"Vera, what can you get us on Yashiro?" Sectonia asked.

Vera saw the data appear. "He wields a sword, so he's weak to spear and lance attacks. He's also weak to lightning attacks."

"Then let me handle this." Lemon said as she charged in at Yashiro as their swords clashed. "I may not have a spear...but I have lightning." Lemon said snapping her fingers as lightning crashed down on Yashiro.

"That's the way! Just keep it up until Excellus exhausts all the energy he can spare." David said.

"Meanwhile, I'll charge up something I've been planning to use on D-Mind." Sectonia said.

"Better late than never, I guess." David said. "Don't worry. We'll buy you some time."

"Don't bother. No need to waste a powerful attack on a weak guy like him." Zoro said.

"Hey! I'm not weak." Excellus said.

"But… I suppose you have a point, Zoro." Sectonia said before she looked to Excellus. "It's not like it matters once we defeat you, anyway."

"Besides….I'll cut him apart with one attack." Zoro said putting two swords back and drawing just one.

"Wait, there's no need to-" Excellus said in fear.

"One Sword Style! Great Dragon Shock!" Zoro shouted slicing Excellus down the middle as he came apart.

"C-cut." Excellus said before he faded away.

"And that's a wrap." Zoro said putting his sword back.

"And with this, the new movie should work out with any major problems." David said.

"But still, a lot of things were going on here." Leia said. "Especially since we had to fight Excellus and Yashiro at the same time."

"Though, mostly me." Yashiro said. "The former queen's strategy was commendable, I'll give you all that much. But it would have cost too much time as Excellus would have done a retake making her start over."

"Now, what was it you really came here to check out?" Zoro asked. "You were never really on his side so why?"

"I wanted to see...all of your strengths." Yashiro said as he left.

"Our strengths... I wonder what he meant by that." David said.

"He wanted to see how strong we were. Like mercenaries….he only follows the strong." Zoro said.

"Make sense, since Navarre, his Mirage, was a mercenary in his time." Robin said.

"I doubt he'll be leaving us for long. We'll probably see him again very soon." Jexi said.

"Yep. He's just one of those people." David said.

"Huh? What the heck is this thing?" Sonata said picking up a strange red jewel.

"Looks important. Better to hold onto it." Sakura said.

Soon after the events of what had happened, Sonata had gotten the part of the movie and Yashiro had joined Fortuna Entertainment. But what was going to happen in the coming days were events that would lead up to a long forgotten battle.

* * *

A/N: Inspired by Jexi the Hunter and Hope the Victor


	6. Final Chapter: Fire Emblem

"So anyway, like I was saying, being an actress in that movie is amazing." Sonata said.

"Uh, that's nice and all, but you said you had something important to show us." Maiko said.

"Oh right! I found this thing!" Sonata said showing the stone she found.

"That jewel…" Maiko said looking at it. "It's from the Idolsphere, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but how does it help?" Erica asked.

"I believe with this….we can restore Tiki's memories." Maiko said.

"Well, I guess there's only one way to find out." David said.

They all entered the Bloom Palace where Tiki had awaited.

"Tiki, just curious but...do you know anything about this?" Tsubasa asked showing the stone.

"What a strange thing, but it feels as though I have seen it before." Tiki said before she touched it as a sort of energy overwhelmed her before she collapsed onto the ground.

"You knocked her unconscious!" Hope said.

"Uh...is a parfait really that tasty?" Tiki said in her sleep.

"More like...she fell asleep." Pedro said.

"Manakete….Shadow...Dragon….Medeus." she muttered.

"What?" Lucina said in shock at the last one.

"Medeus? That didn't sound good." Scott said.

"Because it's not." Lucina said.

"Lucina...what do you know?" Jexi asked.

"I may as well tell you. Long ago, in the days of Archanea, there was once a large shadow dragon known as Medeus. He sought to conquer and destroy the entire world with his magic and rage. However, he was opposed by my ancestor, Marth and his followers. They waged a long going battle on the dragon before Marth himself slayed it and saved the land, the reason he has earned the name...the Hero King." Lucina said.

"Whoa… That's deep. I had no idea it would stretch that far back." David said.

"I think I understand why all this Performa and these Mirages are appearing. I think they may be signs…of Medeus' resurrection." Lucina said.

"And to gather so much Performa in one place, a big event has to serve as the catalyst." David said.

"Not only that...a powerful sorcerer would also be needed. And there is record of one. A sorcerer named Gharnef who was a follower of Medeus. I think he might have been reborn as a Mirage." Lucina said.

"Uh… would there be any sort of big event coming up?" Hope asked.

"Unfortunately...events aren't the only way to gather Performa. Another would be using a vessel like these seven have. But it would have to be someone of high performa." Lucina said.

"A vessel?" Yashiro said in shock. "I see. Then...he's already been here and has a vessel. His name is Yatsufusa Hatanaka."

"Ah… That guy… He always seems to conveniently show up in all of the Mirage attack locations." David said.

"Whoa whoa. Hatanaka? As in the producer Hatanaka?" Vector said in shock. "That means he would have been getting lots of it from the very start."

"Not only that, but he's also producing that live concert in Music Fes in the upcoming Enter-KIngdom." Leia said.

"Enter-Kingdom? Only the best of the best perform in it. The best of the best!" Ming said.

"Think we'll see Stephen and the others again there?" Ramona asked.

"Most likely, but that depends on how well they've been doing since we left." Scott said.

"In any case, if Enter-Kingdom is really as prestigious as Ming and the others say, then there's no doubt Yatsufusa will be planning a whopper of an attack." David said.

"If what you say is true...all he needs to do is attack there and he'll have enough Performa to bring Medeus back." Lucina said.

"Oh god. Well, isn't there some way to stop this dragon thing? Lucina, you have to know something!" Natsu said.

"No...but I can try and find some sort of solution." Lucina said.

"Until then, we'll just have to prepare ourselves in facing Yatsufusa." Lloyd said.

"We'll need to be wary. Gharnef was the one who performed the Opera of Shadows 5 years ago." Yashiro said.

"You mean that mass disappearance incident? How do you know about that?" David asked.

"My father was among those that disappeared." Yashiro said.

"Opera of Shadows? But….of course. It was performed as a way to make sure Naga wouldn't appear." Lucina said.

"Naga?" Genis asked.

"The Divine Dragon that protects Lucina's world." Twilight said.

"And without Naga interfering, Gharnef would harvest Performa at his leisure." Sectonia said.

"But...if this is true...then we can counter it….with the Opera of Light." Lucina said.

"How do we do that?" Leia asked.

"It's not going to be that hard." Lucina said pulling out several pages filled with musical scores. "This is the original copy of it. I was suppose to deliver it before I was pulled into this madness."

"We'll need to rehearse it until the time is right." David said. "Once we pull it off, Gharnef won't have any tricks left."

"Yeah but what if he tries that mass disappearance trick on us before we can perform it?" Toma asked.

"And people say I worry too much." David said.

"Easy...we kick Gharnef's ass before he even says a single word." Natsu said.

"Straight to the point. I like that." David said.

"So we're going in the Idolsphere." Hope said.

"We still have time before the Enter-Kingdom so let's practice up until that date." Rainbow said.

"Then we can put an end to all of this Performa mess." Brook said.

And so for the next couple of days, the group practiced not only their own acts but the Opera of Light as well as the date for Enter-Kingdom soon arrived.

"So this is Enter-Kingdom. Gotta say, it's a big crowd we've got." David said.

"But that also means easy pickings of Performa for Gharnef." Zelos said.

"Right. A crowd this big would have truckloads of Performa. All the more reason not to slip up." Scott said.

"It's okay. The Fortuna people are prepared with the Opera of Light. We'll sing it the moment Gharnef shows himself." Jexi said.

"Provided he gives us a chance to. But I'm not really all that worried about that." David said. "I know we can pull it off."

"That's right. We took down Heldalf and Black. This is hardly anything new." Tapu Bulu said.

"Let's just give it our all." Itsuki said.

Enter-Kingdom soon began as musical groups from all over performed onstage for the crowd.

"Wow. Can't believe people are enjoying this and yet something feels….off." Mikleo said.

"Why hasn't he attacked yet?" Rose said before they all heard screaming.

They ran out to see a large man in white with a masked face as he was absorbing the Performa from all the watchers.

"No doubt. That is Gharnef." Lucina said.

"He looks really strong." Regal said.

"And yet, we cannot lose!" Tapu Fini said.

"After him!" Hope said.

"Hehehahahaha! After me? Why would I run...when we are moments from seeing the Shadow Dragon brought back?" Gharnef said laughing.

"Then it's too late… We couldn't stop the ritual…" Lloyd said.

"That doesn't make much of a difference. We're still gonna clobber you for what you've done, Gharnef!" David said.

"It's on! Power up, Idols!" Hope said.

"Carnage Form!" they all said changing into their Carnage forms.

"Vera, what's his weakness? He maybe powerful but even a sorcerer like him has to have a weakness." Rainbow said.

"He resists sword attacks, absorbs fire, and is immune to ice." Vera said.

"Damn it… Then I've got nothing on this guy." David said.

"However, he has one weakness: wind." Vera said.

"Wind huh? Sound perfect." Zaveid said.

"Yep. You're up, Zaveid!" Rose said.

"Okay, time to cut down a sorcerer!" Zaveid said leaping over the others as Zaveid jumped on the golden disc around Gharnef's neck. "Hey. Let's see that face. Outlaw Barrage!" Zaveid shouted attacking the helmet as it shattered showing an old man's face. "Yeesh. Actually, you looked better with it on."

"So this is what Gharnef really looks like?" Scott asked.

"Wouldn't be surprised." David said.

"You insolent children. I will not sit by as you insult me before the Shadow Dragon!" Gharnef said as he gathered dark magic within his hands.

"Uh oh… He's about to charge up a powerful attack!" Sectonia said.

"Anyone got a Barrier Spell?" Rainbow asked.

"It only increases defense, but it will have to do." Raine said. "Field Barrier!" Raine casted as everyone glowed in a blue aura, their defense increased.

"Hold on everyone…!"

"Wait, where's Lucina?" Rainbow asked before they saw Lucina charging at Gharnef.

"What is this? Wait….Marth...but...that's impossible." Gharnef said.

"You're close. I'm his descendant! I am the daughter of the king of Ylisse, Chrom. I am Lucina!" she shouted drawing her sword back. "Critical….IMPACT!" she shouted as her sword pierced through Gharnef's body as it vanished as he was gasping for air.

"Whoa… That was sick!" David said.

"Curse….his blood." Gharnef gasped as he fell before vanishing.

"Well, that's one problem...but here comes another." Jexi said as a dark sphere formed in the sky as it was soon taking on the form of a large dragon that looked down to the land and gave a fearsome roar.

"So that's Medeus…" Jude said.

"Damn it… We couldn't stop Gharnef in time." David said. "But… I can live with that. Medeus has revealed himself. Once we perform the Opera of Light, and defeat him, all of this Performa business will come to an end."

"So let's get to the grand finale." Hope said.

As music began to play, a power overtook Itsuki as his outfit changed as did his hair. He now wore a bright blue royal outfit with a different sort of sword and his hair was short and light blue with a crown on his head.

"This attire...wait...is it possible?" Lucina said.

"Medeus...I would have never thought...we'd fight again on this battlefield." Itsuki said in a different voice.

"Never thought we'd….wait….are you?" Pit asked.

"Yes. I am the enemy of Medeus. I am Marth." he said.

"A pleasure to finally meet you in person." David said. "Well, I wouldn't say in person, since you're using Itsuki's body."

"Don't ruin this, it's still amazing." Pit said.

"There is no need to be alarmed. He was merely showing respect." Marth said as he analyzed David. "I can see in your eyes. You are tainted with sin, but your intentions are pure."

"I didn't want to be tainted. It was just something I was roped into." David said.

"Nonetheless, you show great promise and mannerisms. I suppose that happens when you're accompanied by royalty." Marth said.

"You flatter me, Sir Marth." Sectonia said. "Our group's accomplishments pale in comparison to yours."

"And yet, it's because of your unity that you have come this far. Perhaps we're not that different, after all." Marth said as he turned to Medeus. "Now then...I've come...to finish my business once and for all."

Music started to play as Marth, the other six idols, Tiki, Maiko and Barry stood by his side as they ascended on platforms of light.

Opera of Light: Fire Emblem

Marth: Ah, can you hear the song

Echoing across the world, as it calls to heroes

Tsubasa: Vowing for eternity to bless your path,

Banish your woes

Touma: Though the wheel of fate may turn

Good and evil, black and white

Kiria: Seize your destiny and look ahead

Tsubasa:Time to awaken…

Marth: And raise your face to the light!

Everyone: Fire Emblem,

For the sake of the world you love

Transcending time, champions will forever rise

Fire Emblem, (I vow)

For the sake of the one you love (For all eternity)

You need no purpose but the bonds before your eyes

Now shall we arise…

"Wow. That is very touching. A song that transcends two entirely different worlds in order to bring harmony to both." Jexi said.

"Yep. It's quite the masterpiece." David said.

"And it's the victory song that will lead to Medeus' defeat!" Hope said as Marth was clashing blade to claw against the dragon. "This is like watching history unfold before our eyes."

"Especially when they have help." Rainbow said pointing above where they saw a large dragon fighting alongside Marth and the others against Medeus.

"That's gotta be Tiki." Natsu said.

"Makes sense since she is a Manakete and a Divine Dragon." Aelita said.

"Yeah. For a good reason, things are gonna turn out great for us." Jexi said.

"Yes. Marth will win. He is the Hero King that defeated Medeus before after all." Lucina said.

The heroes watched from the ground as the seven idols and Tiki did battle with Medeus and pushing him back no matter how hard the large dragon fought against them.

"That dragon's got nothing on Marth and company." Scott said. "Though, I kind of wish we'd stop standing around looking pretty by now."

"It's probably for the best." David said. "This is their fight, not ours."

"Besides, can't be the one that saves the day all the time." Hope said.

"Plus, this is a pretty awesome fight to watch." Luffy said.

Medeus was on its last legs as Marth charged in to deal the finishing blow. He rose his sword high before charging at Medeus and slashing through it. Medeus then began to break apart.

"Medeus, we don't belong in this world. So go back to the grave." Marth said as Medeus vanished after falling apart.

"Looks like it's finally over." Jude said.

"So...you are the so called Dimensional Heroes." a voice echoed as they all saw the spirit of Marth stand behind them.

"Whoa! How did you get behind us so fast?!" David asked.

"It's not all that difficult for a spirit. Besides, I wanted to see the faces of the brave heroes that have saved my world long after my reign has ended." Marth said.

"It's modernized now, but there are still people looking after it, even when we're not around." David said.

"Sorry to say, but this world is not mine." Marth said. "It was one that became connected when Gharnef went for Performa."

"Of all the worlds he could've picked, right?" David said.

"But, that is no longer a case in point." Marth said as the group looked above to see the Mirages assuming their original forms as they floated to the sky. "Now that he is gone, they are free to return home as am I."

"Although, I have a feeling we'll see each other again." David said.

"Perhaps...in another point in time." Marth said. "I have had visions of a future war. Involving the Fire Emblem and 5 swords. Falchion, an improved Falchion, Yato, Siegfried, Raijinto. I know not why I know these names, but I do. So, be prepared."

"Wait!" Lucina said.

"And you...are my descendant." Marth said smiling as he put a hand on her. "Be sure to keep your friends close." he said before floating up. "This is farewell."

"And with this, the link that connects the two worlds has been severed." Sectonia said.

"Well, not exactly, but yeah. We won't be worrying about that again." David said.

"Though, it does make one wonder where Fortuna would go from here." Regal said.

"It really doesn't matter, as long as their happy." Hope said.

"Yes. Now we can leave this world happy." Lucina said.

"We?" Jexi asked. "Does this mean?"

"Yes. I would like it a lot...if I could rejoin." Lucina said.

"Are you kidding? Of course we'd welcome you." Jexi said.

"Thank you. I will not disappoint any of you." Lucina said bowing.

"Glad to have you." David said. "Now, shall we?"

"I believe we shall. After all, we still need to challenge Drake." Jexi said.

"Problem is that the challenge has to be made face to face with him and we don't even know where he is." Celti said.

"I don't think that will be much of a problem." David said.

"Besides, all we gotta do is keep looking all around for him. The best way is checking the most battle filled place there is and that is the Hero Universe!" Rainbow said.

"She does have a point. Besides the Warrior Universe, the Hero one does have a lot of conflict." Robin said.

"Ah, that's right! Didn't All Might say something about that back in Furious Racing?" David asked.

"Yeah. A while back there was a bit of a villain scare when we fought against the Kaima. Superheroes always have Super villains. It's the perfect place to look." Titanica said.

"Well, you can't argue with that logic." Sonic said.

"Then I guess we know where we're heading next!" David said.

"Yay! We're going to the Hero Universe! And I know someone's gotta be excited about that." Lemon said looking to Hope as he started to look excited.

"I can't wait to see the Hero Universe again!" Hope said running into his ship. "Come on! Let's go go go!"

"Alright then. Next stop: Hero Universe!" David said as the groups got to the ships.

And so, with an old friend rejoining them, our heroes soon ascend into the sky, unaware of what they would be facing on the next world they visit.

To be continued….in Dimensional Heroes: Gods Among Us

* * *

A/N: Inspired by Jexi the Hunter and Hope the Victor


End file.
